1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for bringing bodies immersed in liquid to form regular structural patterns which may purposefully affect electromagnetic or acoustic waves, simulate features of atomic or molecular structures or the like.
2. The Prior Art
Dispersion of colloidal magnetic particles in a non-magnetic liquid have been used for studying various crystallization phenomena. However, a drawback has been that each such magnetic particle preferably should include only one single magnetic domain, and as such the particles must be extremely minute (order of magnitude of 0,01 .mu.m). Larger particles having more than one doman do not behave homogeneously in a magnetic field, and consequently do not form a monodisperse particle assembly.